(No Es) Un Canto de Cisne
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: AU de HTTYD3. Entre las cenizas de la choza Haddock, Eret encuentra algo dentro de sí que nunca creyó poder poseer: liderazgo. Eretstrid. Toothcup. Respuesta al Reto "F*ck the Canon" del Grupo Toothcup para el Alma.


" **(No es) Un Canto De Cisne."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (1, 2, & 3).

 **Relaciones:** Eret & Hiccup. Eret/Astrid.

 **Resumen:** AU de HTTYD3. Entre las cenizas de la choza Haddock, Eret encuentra algo dentro de sí que nunca creyó poder poseer: liderazgo.

 **Rating:** Teen.

 **Categoría:** AU, Action/Adventure, Romance, Character study.

 **Respuesta #1 al Reto "Fuck the Canon" del Grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.**

 **Nota:** Ya sabían que iba a volver a arreglar esta película sin sentido.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **i.**

 **[+]+[+]**

" _De las tentaciones que yo tengo._

 _juraría que eres la mejor_."

-Paty Cantú.

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Matrimonio.

Una palabra con significado tan pesado.

Eret observó a Gobber torturar a Hiccup y Astrid con el tema mientras cenaban en el gran salón, esperando el momento oportuno para interrumpirlos. El viejo vikingo tenía sus cabezas aplastadas contra su pecho de manera cómica, insistiendo en que ya escogieran una fecha para la celebración. Alrededor, los murmullos de aprobación de los demás vikingos zumbaron en las orejas de Eret.

Una vez satisfecho, las víctimas de Gobber fueron liberadas con un último frotón de sus cabelleras.

Luego, Tuffnut reemplazó a Gobber, atrapando a Hiccup en un asfixiante abrazo.

Eret, pronto volviéndose impaciente, escogió el momento para acercarse a entregar su reporte.

"Siento interrumpirlos, tórtolos."

"¡Eret, Hijo de Eret!" Vino del pecho de Tuffnut, la voz de Hiccup comunicando inmenso alivio, y aquel raro tono de felicidad que siempre solía añadirse cuando se dirigían el uno al otro. Eret no lo comprendía. Porque Hiccup siempre lucía tan feliz de verlo. "Dejame adivinar. ¿Reporte diario?"

Eret asintió y cumplió con su palabra, ahora a solas.

Eran malas noticias. ¿Pero desde cuando eso detenía el entusiasmo de Hiccup? El chico desayunaba malas ideas, y cenaba locuras desbaratadas. Justo ahora, el Jefe de la tribu no se mostró intimidado con la nueva amenaza que les tocaba a su puerta.

Ahora satisfecho con dejar a Hiccup con sus planes de armar una trampa para el nuevo cazador de dragones del vecindario, Eret comenzó a alejarse de la mesa.

A sus espaldas sintió una presencia seguirle hasta los portones.

"Sabes que nunca sucederá, ¿cierto? A Gobber sólo le gusta molestarnos. Sabe cuánto Astrid y yo odiamos el tema."

"¿De qué hablas?"

Como era típico, Hiccup aborrecía ser ignorado. No fue sorpresa verlo escabullirse entre las puertas semiabiertas y el primer escalón de piedra, interponiéndose en el camino de Eret. Siempre buscaba tenerte cara a cara. Eret observó al chico levantar un dedo firme y picotearle el pecho en acto seguido.

"Nunca me casaré con Astrid."

Eret parpadeó.

"Pero la chica no esperará por ti toda la vida. Ocupas mover tu trasero de inmediato, amigo."

Eret no tenía tiempo para conversaciones ridículas como estas. Deliberadamente rodeó la figura diminuta de Haddock, para seguir su camino por los escalones de piedra.

Hiccup volvió a escabullirse frente a él. "¡Áh, áh! No he terminado contigo, grandote."

"No sé a qué rayos quieres llegar, Hiccup."

Una ceja pelirroja se alzó. Con brazos cruzados, Hiccup lució como el gato que se había tomado toda la leche. "¡Vamos, Eret! Sabes que todo es una farsa. Y siempre te agradeceré que hayas guardado el secreto, por cierto." Un suspiro se deshiló del pecho de Haddock. "Sabemos que no deberíamos echarle más leña al fuego, pero ahora, Astrid y yo estamos tan metidos en este teatro que no tenemos idea de cómo librarnos del asunto."

Eret hizo su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer neutral. Calmado. Inafectado. "Lo hiciste por el bien de tu gente."

Hiccup hizo una mueca.

"¿Honestamente? Lo hicimos por cobardes. El año pasado todo era diferente. Creíamos que todo sería más fácil. Quiero decir, todo estaba bien al principio. Nos gustábamos en verdad, y no queríamos poner en riesgo la fe del pueblo en mi cuando me nombraron Líder一"

"¿Un plan brillante de Hiccup Haddock yéndose al pozo de estiércol? No me digas."

"一¡Pero todo ha cambiado!"

"¿Cambiar?" Eret resopló por sus narices, al tanto sólo pensarlo. "Eres la última persona que sería capaz de tal cosa."

Para su sorpresa, Hiccup sonrió. "Te sorprendería saber de lo que soy capaz, por las personas que quiero."

"Mira, Hiccup." Eret frotó el puente de su nariz. "Soy un hombre de gustos simples. No me gusta sobre-complicarme la existencia. ¿Justo como estoy ahora? Es perfección para mi."

"¿Oh si? ¿Me estás diciendo que, en verdad, te gusta ser el #2 en todo? Solías ser un Comandante Pirata _Extraordinaire_. ¿Estar en las sombras, dándome reportes diarios y ayudando a los aldeanos a reparar sus chozas, lo es todo para ti? ¿En verdad estás satisfecho con esta vida?"

"Sigue hablando, y te ganarás algo más que estofado en tu bocota."

"¡Excelente! ¡Algo de pasión!"

Eret lo empujó fuera de su camino, esta vez sin delicadezas.

"Nunca pensé que fueras un cobarde."

Las palabras le calaron como una espina en el costado. Se tornó a Hiccup lentamente.

Como la farsa de Hiccup involucrando su vida personal, el momento pareció romperse de su hechizo en igual forma. Quizás fue la honestidad en el rostro de Hiccup. La decepción. El desafío. Tal vez fue porque la voz de Gobber escogió regresar a la mente de Eret en ese instante, burlándose con la palabra _Matrimonio_.

Eret apretó sus dientes con la fuerza del recuerdo.

"Astrid siempre ha estado fuera de alcance, Hiccup. Y desde el principio, lo he aceptado."

Fuego vivo brilló de la mirada de Haddock. Las llamas le quemaron cuando el muchacho se acercó a él, su palma situándose sobre el pecho de Eret.

"Para acercar brechas, tenemos dragones, amigo mío." Una pequeña curva de los labios del jinete comunicó vulnerable dulzura. "Yo solía pensar lo mismo cuando era joven. Eventualmente, aprendí que Astrid es un objeto inamovible. La distancia entre los dos, siempre la puse yo. Y no es justo, por eso nuestra relación no funcionó."

"Así que… ¿qué estás diciendo?"

Hiccup le soltó. "Tú eres la primera persona que conozco a la que Astrid se acerca por decisión propia. A dónde vas, ella te quiere seguir. Lo que estoy diciendo es… me harté de ser el obstáculo entre ustedes dos. ¿Quieres tu vikinga? ¡Ve por ella, tigre!"

"Pero…" Tragando saliva, Eret pensó en las miles excusas que podía dar. Se sorprendió al averiguar que la única defensa que lo había detenido con anterioridad se encontraba parado frente él. Hiccup. La revelación le abrió los ojos de golpe.

Hiccup aspiró profundamente, levantando su rostro al cielo estrellado. "Tomala a un vuelo nocturno, una de estas noches. No le gusta admitirlo, pero Astrid es una romántica de corazón."

Con ese último consejo, el jinete se dio la vuelta para regresar al Gran Salón, frescura en sus movimientos.

Como si no hubiera puesto el mundo de Eret de cabeza.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

El plan de Hiccup fue un desastre que casi les costó la vida a cada uno de los involucrados.

La choza de la familia de Haddock fue reducida a completa nada en cuestión de minutos. Un momento Hiccup había estado retando a Grimmel, y en el siguiente, al ácido de su dragón había tenido a todos huyendo por sus vidas. Fuego se encendió, y Valka gritaba a todos por inmediata retirada. Hiccup llamaba por Toothless, los gemelos intentaban arrastrar el cuerpo inconsciente de Fishlegs-Fue total caos.

Astrid cayó de Stormfly en lo alto, Eret la vio caer sobre uno de los barrotes que alguna vez habían formado parte del techo de la choza. Las llamas eran muy altas para que la chica lograra saltar a un lugar seguro.

Eret divisó a Valka encima de su Stormcutter. Corrió hacia ellos, leyendo la intención de la mujer. Se sostuvo de la punta de la cola de Cloudjumper justo cuando este tomaba vuelo.

"¡Astrid, salta!" Eret escuchó la voz de Valka. Se orientó sobre la cola del dragón hacia donde se suponía Astrid debería estar. Hubo una larga pausa. Eret no escuchó nada más que el crujido de madera.

Luego, en acto de fe ciega, la figura de Astrid atravesó el humo.

Eret la atrapó en el aire con su brazo derecho. La apretó contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Bien hecho, Eret!" Valka no dudó más en sacarlos del infierno. Involucró giros vertiginosos en pleno de vuelo, pero Eret _nunca_ dejó a Astrid ir.

Aterrizaron en el centro de Berk. Todos tosían por el humo atorado aun en sus gargantas. Eret soltó a Astrid a petición del cuerpo luchando por libertad. La chica lució confundida. Desorientada. Eret le permitió una ligera distancia, hincado en el suelo para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Vieron qué pasó con Hiccup?"

A la distancia, la punta del monte Haddock ardía en llamas.

Eret suspiró. "Le dije que no se confiara."

"Por Thor. Todo sucedió tan rápido." Astrid jadeó. Se puso de pie con piernas inestables. Cuando se tornó hacia Eret, le sorprendió verla tan afectada. Astrid siempre tenía cuidado de no mostrar su temor. Eret se apresuró a tomarla de los hombros.

"Astrid. _Respira_."

La rubia asintió apresurada, apoyándose de los antebrazos de Eret en el proceso. "Hiccup一"

"Tiene a Toothless."

Astrid cerró sus ojos como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Cabizbaja, la jinete asintió.

Eventualmente, los demás jinetes y Stormfly se les unieron en el centro del pueblo. Al final, Hiccup mostró su cara, y como Eret lo había predicho, encima de Toothless.

Un momento de silencio se alargó entre los presentes, una vez re-grupados. Todos intercambiaron miradas y rostros de diferentes tonalidades de shock.

Luego, Hiccup dejó salir un gruñido, completamente furioso.

"¡No lo digas!"

Eret frunció su ceño, aun sosteniendo a Astrid. "No iba a hacerlo, Haddock."

"Bien. Porque no ocupaba que me lo dijeras."

"Hiccup." Valka fue firme con la reprimenda en su voz. "Esto es más grave de lo que imaginamos. No es hora de acusaciones sin sentido."

Hiccup volvió a gimotear esta vez sosteniendo su propia cabeza. "¡Lo sé, lo sé!... Mierda de yak."

"¡Hiccup, ese tipo _derritió_ tu casa!" Snotlout apuntó hacia la distancia. "¿Puedo cambiar bandos? ¡Eso fue increíble!"

"Gracias, Snotlout. Es bueno siempre contar contigo." Hiccup respingó. "Todos al Gran Salón. Astrid, coordina a un grupo de hombres para que vayan a apagar el fuego. Fishlegs一Oh, ¿todavía inconsciente?"

En efecto, Tuffnut pateó el cuerpo de Ingerman. Este rodó.

"¡Alguien despiertelo! Necesito saber todo lo relacionado al dragón que Grimmel manipuló. ¡Y ese veneno! Eret, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo demonios funciona? ¿De qué está hecho? ¡No puedo creer que tenga tanto poder sobre un dragón! ¡Es como el llamado de un Alfa!"

Eret rodó sus ojos, odiando como Astrid no estaba respondiendo ni al comando de Hiccup. Empezaba a preocuparse. "Pociones mágicas no son mi fuerte. No lo sé, Hiccup. Sólo sé que usan alquimia de la Isla Berserker."

Hiccup brincó de Toothless, dirigiéndose directo a Eret, y por consiguiente a… "¿Astrid? ¿Estás bien?"

La rubia no respondió en palabras. Se ocupó de retirarse se casco primero. "Necesitamos protegernos."

Hiccup intentó tocarla. Eret presenció la incómoda escena de Astrid huyendo de la palma del jinete.

"Astrid一"

"Eso." Astrid apuntó hacia los restos de la choza. "Es sólo el comienzo. Grimmel no puede invadirnos así de nuevo. Tenemos que construir defensas, Hiccup. Y rápido."

Hiccup entrelazó su mirada con Eret. Luego, volvió a Astrid. "Tengo un mejor plan."

"¡No!" Astrid alzó una mano. "¡Por favor, no empieces otra vez!"

"¡Es nuestra única oportunidad! Tenemos que proteger a los dragones."

"¡Tenemos que protegernos nosotros también!"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Hiccup?"

"Ma'一"

"Quiere ir en busca del Mundo Oculto." Astrid deliberó en voz baja y bastante mortal. "Quiere perseguir este tonto sueño que puede, o no puede, ser realidad. Valka, por favor, hazle ver que no podemos simplemente dejar nuestro hogar, ¡así nada más!"

"No es un tonto sueño." Hiccup gruñó. "Puede ser nuestra única solución."

Una risa sarcástica salió de la rubia. "Estamos perdidos si ése es el plan de nuestro Jefe, entonces."

Eret sintió sus propios ojos engrandecerse. En su periferia, el mentón de Snotlout colgaba al escuchar tal cosa venir de Hofferson, la usual Fan #1 de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. Ruffnut lució de lo más entretenida; mientras que Tuffnut se enfocaba en despertar a Ingerman a cosquillas.

Hiccup, por su parte, fue transparente. El nivel de traición corriendo por su sangre fue una herida abierta justo frente a todos.

Eret carraspeó su garganta. "Chicos, calmemonos. Sentirse así de alterados es normal después de un ataque como este. Es lo que Grimmel buscaba. Destabilizarnos."

"Eret tiene razón." Valka se acercó a su hijo con sumo cuidado. "Necesitamos pensar con una cabeza fría. Algo imposible ahora mismo. Esperemos hasta mañana para tener una junta oficial en el Consejo. Mientras tanto, hay que lidiar con los estragos de hoy."

"Formemos un perímetro." Eret se preguntó porque todos lo voltearon a ver en unísono. Luego, se percató de lo que acababa de salir de su boca. "Digo一Ah. Con los dragones. Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Dragones con fortalezas nocturnas. Armar un escuadrón para revisar las áreas menos transitadas, no nos haría mal tampoco. Para, ya saben… Asegurarnos que Grimmel no haya dejado trampas o espías."

Ante el silencio que prosiguió, Eret no supo qué más agregar. Terminó buscando a Astrid por ayuda.

En cuanto sus miradas se entrelazaron, Astrid pareció salir de su trance. "Correcto. Snotlout y yo nos encargaremos de armar el escuadrón."

"¿Ah, sí?" Snotlout rebuznó. "¡Digo, claro! ¡Cuenten con nuestro poder de Comando, Berkianos!"

Así de fácil, estrictas instrucciones fueron dadas a un entusiasmado Jorgenson. "Recluta a jinetes del Gran Salón y nos vemos en la Arena de Entrenamiento en media hora." Luego, Astrid se dirigió a Hiccup por última vez. "¿Tendrías algún problema con ese plan?"

Hiccup pausó en sus intenciones de regresar a lado de su Nightfury. Le arrojó un vistazo a ambos sobre su hombro. "Peinaré Raven Point junto con Toothless, en busca de trampas."

"Iré contigo." Valka se ofreció, sólo para ser detenida por su propio hijo.

"No." Ahora encima de Toothless, el joven pausó con un casco en su manos. "Puedo solo. Mejor ayuda en el área Oeste, Ma'."

Con eso, Haddock ascendió a los cielos, llevándose su actitud como tercer pasajero.

"Iré tras él de todas maneras." Valka suspiró. "Por Thor, es exactamente como yo a su edad."

"Buena suerte." Eret murmuró entre dientes.

"La va a necesitar."

Eret saltó, creyéndose a solas. A sus espaldas, miró a Astrid todavía en tierra, acariciando a Stormfly con preocupación. La Nadder no había sido lastimada con el incendio, pero manchas de la batalla opacaban sus escamas. Eret se acercó a acariciarla de igual forma, justo debajo de su mentón. Su punto favorito.

"El berrinche de Hiccup será de épicas proporciones, una vez que se encuentre en Raven Point con todo el espacio para no ser escuchado."

"Hiccup es… joven. No seas tan dura." Eret aconsejó, asomándose por un lado del cuello de la Nadder. "Nadie nace siendo un experto en liderar. No puedes esperar tanto de él en tan sólo un año."

Astrid suspiró. "Y tú eres nuevo. Estos problemas de subjetividad con Hiccup no son algo nuevo. No es sólo un año de ideas descabelladas. Son cinco. Y cada vez más, las consecuencias de sus decisiones nos afectan a mayor escala."

"Bueno." Eret lamió sus labios. No sentía correcto juzgar a Hiccup sin que él estuviera presente para defenderse. "Para eso nos tiene a nosotros. Para enseñarle."

Astrid frunció su ceño, como si Eret le hubiera hablado en otra lengua.

"¿Qué? ¿Algo en mi cara?"

El entrecejo se suavizó lentamente. "Nunca eres lo que espero, Eret Hijo de Eret."

"Es parte de mi encanto." Eret le guiñó el ojo.

Astrid aclaró su garganta. Enseguida, susurró un comando a Stormfly para despegar.

"¡Espera!"

Ambas chicas se congelaron, las alas de Stormfly extendidas en interrupción.

Eret respiró hondo, hinchando su pecho en el proceso. Ahora o nunca. Vamos, Eret. "Sé que puede no sea el mejor de los momentos一Con el fuego, los gritos y el drama usual de sabor Haddock, pero… Me preguntaba… "

Se acercó a Stormfly lo suficiente para extraer el casco olvidado de Astrid de su bolsa de piel, usualmente acomodada en su silla. La ofreció con una ceja expectante. Astrid inclinó su cabeza hacia sus manos, permitiendo que el hombre acomodara el objeto de protección sobre su cabeza. Fue un momento cargado de la usual tensión entre los dos. Una tensión que siempre solían dejar anónima y secreta.

Eret destapó el cuarto de rostro de la jinete, sonriendo al notarla nerviosa. Sonrojada. Aunque, no intimidada.

"Me preguntaba一"

"¿Sí? ¿ _Qué_?" Astrid casi escupió con su falta paciencia.

"Nada." Sonriendo, la dejó ir por completo, cruzando los brazos desde tierra. "Te veo al regresar, ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte i.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **NdA:** Ugh. Los sentimientos. Sabía que HTTYD3 sería difícil de ver. Pero, fue peor de lo que esperaba. Una trama que no tiene sentido. Cliché. Asesinato de personalidades de casi todos los personajes que amo. Cliché. Falta de resolución con los personajes secundarios. Cliché. Una película que será sobrevalorada, sin duda. Y eso que no me he metido todavía en la tierra de las ships. El Toothcup fue un fenómeno muy complejo que se les salió de las manos a Dean Dublois & Co. Construyeron esta relación entre los dos totalmente co-dependiente, simbolizando unión entre razas, conllevando toda una serie de televisión y dos películas.

Para que al final salieran con "Siempre no son tan chidos juntos, hay que separarlos."

Obviamente, fue un desastre. A la mierda este mensaje de unidad de la Saga. A la mierda una trama lógica. A la mierda tener un final original.

(Dios no lo quiera que usemos el material de los libros, cruz, cruz!)

Así que, aquí estoy de nuevo. Como con Munr, que nació de mis quejas de HTTYD2, ahora con otro fic catártico.

No tengo un plot fijo honestamente, solo estoy sacando frustraciones y el fic está tomando rumbo por su cuenta.


End file.
